extantfandomcom-20200222-history
A New World
|recurring = Charlie Bewley as Odin Tessa Ferrer as Katie Sparks Maury Sterling as Gordon Kern |writer = Eliza Clark |director = Kevin Dowling |previous = |next = }} " " is the eleventh episode of season one of Extant on CBS. It first aired on September 3, 2014. Synopsis Yasumoto’s time is running out. He has eight days to capture the offspring – or he’ll die. Molly and Kern continue to search for her baby (aka “the offspring”) while John is trapped at Yasumoto’s compound. Ethan manages to escape, but only to join up with Odin. Odin tricks Ethan into letting him give him a flip. He shuts Ethan down and then puts in an unknown object. Will this change Ethan’s behavior? What did Odin do? Molly confronts Yasumoto. Call off your men. But Yasumoto won’t. He needs the offspring and its life-giving-force to survive. A band of armed men surround Molly and Kern in the woods. Sparks and his wife Anya drive in, supposedly with the offspring in tow. It looks like no one will survive, but whenever Molly is threatened, the offspring makes sure Molly lives – in this case, by taking over Yasumoto’s men and having them shoot each other. Back at Yasumoto’s house, John discovers Yasumoto’s secret lair, where he keeps a safe filled with vials of the substance keeping him alive. Kern questions the offspring’s motives. Maybe the baby is protecting Molly – or maybe he’s manipulating her by forcing her to have these visions of Marcus and the baby they lost. No one knows what’s true or who to trust. But they do know this - anyone who threatens Molly or gets too close to the baby ends up dead. Molly tells Yasumoto that she has the offspring. She’ll give it to Yasumoto in exchange for her family’s safe return. In a face off, Yasumoto brings John, pretending they’ll do an even exchange. But Yasumoto knows Molly doesn’t have the offspring when he pulls a gun on Molly. If she did have the baby – Yasumoto would be dead for threatening Molly’s life. John saves Molly by showing Yasumoto a vial of the life giving substance, stolen from Yasumoto’s safe. Yasumoto lets Molly live – for now. At the ISEA, Molly demands answers. Yasumoto explains – many years ago he was a young miner working for Claypool Industries. He became trapped in an accident, but a meteor in the mine saved his life. It had the same eternal-life giving substance provided by the offspring. Yasumoto wants to turn back time, get back to the young wife he lost. But he’s quickly deteriorating. He might finally die – at 140 years old. Yasumoto has been on a desperate hunt for the life giving substance ever since he survived the mine. Finally, the Aruna spaceship made contact with “the architect of eternal life,” aka the offspring. Molly’s baby can keep people alive forever – but is it worth the destruction it wreaks?http://www.cbs.com/shows/extant/episodes/213430/ Production Notes References